1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to new oxyimino-substituted compounds, their use as pesticides, to pesticidal formulations containing these new compounds and to certain novel intermediates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,269 describes a class of 2,2-dimethyl-3-(oxyiminomethyl)cyclopropanecarboxylic acid esters useful as insecticides.